


The Walk Home

by Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidentally confession, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Crushing, F/M, Reader-Insert, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers/pseuds/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers
Summary: It's late and you have work tomorrow, but you're stalling. You just want to spend a little while longer with Papyrus.





	The Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something small I wrote, mostly to kill time and improve my writing. Anyways, thanks for clicking! If you notice any mistakes then don't hesitate to tell me ^^   
> I also posted this on my Tumblr! I answer imagines and story requests if you wanna check it out!  
>  https://skeletonbrothersreptilelovers.tumblr.com/

You’re stalling.

You can’t help it. You know it’s almost midnight. You know he’s probably tired. You know you both have work tomorrow.

But you’re stalling.

You don’t want to leave his side yet. You want to continue listening to his horrible puns and jokes, to hear his laugh, to watch the way his cheek lightly flush a soft orange when he does. You want to continue this peaceful walk with him. You want to stay with your crush forever.

Of course, forever doesn’t last and he’s very perceptive. He could tell you’re delaying the trip to your house.

“Do ya not want me to take ya home? If yer uncomfortable with me walkin’ ya home then I don’t care to leave ya be,” Papyrus says while slowly bringing your walk to a stop. He doesn’t look upset by the thought, and he most likely wouldn’t be if that was the case. He wouldn’t blame you if you told him you would rather him not know where you live yet, even though you’ve been friends and coworkers for a couple of years. That’s not why you’re stalling though.

You frantically shake your head at his concern. “No, I don’t mind you walking me to my house at all. It makes me feel safer knowing you’re with me while it’s so late.”

He hums in the back of his throat, remaining silent while he resumes walking again. You make sure to match his pace, and the peaceful silence between him and you continues.

After a few minutes of silence, he speaks up again. “Then why are ya delayin’ the trip home? Do ya not wanna go home?”

You feel your cheeks begin to heat. How are you suppose to answer that? ‘ _No, I want to continue this serene walk with you forever because I love spending time with you_ ’?

“What?”

You feel dread crawl up your spine whenever he stops walking with that question. Did you say that out loud? Your entire face feels like it’s on fire. You refuse to look up at his face.

“W-what? I didn’t say anything. You must be hearing something. We should go, it’s late.” You try to speed walk away, but Papyrus catches your upper arm and pulls you back to him while simultaneously spinning you around to face him. The momentum of the pull causes you to stumble into his chest, and you grip onto the soft orange sweater for balance. He helps you stand upright again but keeps you from moving away with both hands lightly gripping your shoulders.

“It sounded like ya said somethin’ to me.”

“Like I said, you must be hearing things.”

“Yeah, I heard ya say somethin’.”

“You doof. I meant things other than what I sa-” you snap your mouth shut. You would smack yourself in the face right now if Papyrus’s arms weren’t in the way.

“So ya admit ya said somethin’ then?” He looks amused by your blunder.

You keep quiet this time while avoiding eye contact. You’ve dug yourself a hole you can’t get out of. If you had kept calm before, you could’ve played it off as you loved spending time with him like you do with any friend. You didn’t think about it before because you knew that you didn’t mean it that way, and your panicked brain assumed he knew it too. He might’ve just been suspicious before, but he knows what you meant now after how you reacted. He was a perceptive person.

“If it makes ya feel any better, I feel the same way,” he says while removing his hands from your shoulder. He stuffs them back into his hoodie pocket.

You feel your heart skip a beat after what he said. He couldn’t mean..? You sneak a glance at his face from the corner of your eyes, and he’s gazing at you with an expression you’ve seen on him before but never understood what it meant. Or maybe you did, but you were in denial. You chuckle nervously, pulling a few loose strands of hair back into their rightful place.

“Is that so? It does make me feel better,” you say softly. You could feel a smile tugging at your lips.

A bright blush overcomes Papyrus cheeks a few moments later after he realizes he’s been staring at you for a while now. He averts eye contact, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand while simultaneously clearing his throat.

“Welp, if ya don’t want to end the night with me so soon then would ya like to grab a bite to eat? Muffets has the best donuts around. If ya  _donut_  like that, then she has other options.” He offers his hand out for you to take. His face is still flushed but his expression held an uncommon sight of genuine pure happiness. How could you tell him no?

“Of course,” you say with a bright smile, taking ahold of his hand and squeezing it gently. “Nothing would make me happier.”

You could tell your relationship with Papyrus was about to change for the better tonight.

You also could tell you’re going to exhausted at work tomorrow, but that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way until the end <3 I appreciate feed back and correcting of errors, so please comment!


End file.
